Duo and The YoYo
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Hey folks! R&R if you dare! This is a little..."Sequel" to Heero and The Tamagotchi" if you liked that one, you'll love this one! Brought to you by LOG. from Blamo. The makers of powderd Tost. please Drink responsably...


Duo and the Yo-Yo

Yup, I re-did "Heero and The Tamagotchi" so I thought…why not….

-WHIZZZ-

Heero looked up from his book just in time to see a blur of yellow flash before his eyes. He crooked an eye brow, and then went back to his book.

-WIZZZZZZZ-

Heero looked up again. This time the Yellow was accompanied by some flashy Green and Pink lights. He looked at where the blur returned, and in the corner of his eye, he saw Duo.

Duo looked up at him, and not at his toy. "What? Am I bugging ya?" he asked, and then nearly lost his shit. The toy came crashing into his body. "Oi! Ow ow ow! Ooooh, Rats…" he ranted as he rubbed his chest. Heero looked toward the floor. It was a Yo-Yo. 'Oh no…' Heero thought. 'Not another toy.'

Duo was struggling with the string, ranting all the while. "Oh bull shit! Why can't they make it so you never hafta deal with the sting? What the hell am I even doing…no, it goes around…" no one saw what was about to happen next.

"OW! OH NO!" Heero looked up when he heard the utter terror in Duo's voice. The sting was tangled in his hair. Good and tight. Heero sat up a little in his seat. He couldn't think of a better idea, watch Duo suffer, or help the poor guy. Eh, Sitting couldn't hurt. Duo pulled, and yelped, yanked and teared up, tugged and nearly died. This was for sure a horrible outcome. "Should…come with a warning label or som'thn…fucking…. 'WARNING! Do not get in hair!' This is BULL SHIT! Eeehhh…Heero…help me…" Heero sat forward a little more. "Pull form the other side…this is getting good." Duo shot daggers from his eyes at the other boy. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Who am I?" Heero asked. "Good point." Duo said sharply. "Eeehhh…call the fire department…no, call 911…no…call my agent…NO! Call Wufei!" Duo yelled, sounding like a lawyer more than A Duo. "Oh, Gummy, If I do that…you know he'll just come in here and chop everything off…that poor Yo-Yo…never had a real chance to live…" Heero mumbled going back to his book. This was boring him now. Duo took a hand full of matted hair into his hands. His eyes misted. Oh what was to become of his hair?

_Find out next week Kids! Same Bat Time, same Bat Place!_

"_It's log! From Blamo! Kids, are you bored?"_

_Kid: yeah'huh._

"_Well, never fear! LOG IS HERE!" *log appears on table.*_

_Kid: O_O WAAAAOW!_

"_I know! What did I tell ya?"_

_Log, From Blamo!_

_And we're BACK!_

Duo looked up. He had tears in his eyes. "Now where is the other loop?" asked Trowa. He and Quatre were behind Duo, trying to untangle him. "Oh shoot…I lost that one knot I was working on…Sweetie, go get me the scissors…" Quatre asked of Trowa as he placed a hand on Duo's shoulder for comfort. "NO! No scissors! Are you crazy?" Duo said through his sniffles. "Maybe…" Trowa said softly, placing his hand on his chin, going into deep thought. "Please…" Duo began. "Don't worry; we're just gunna cut the string up." Said Quatre. "No!" Heero started, launching himself from the sofa. "Not the Yo-Yo! Don't kill the Yo-Yo!" Quatre and Duo looked his way. Trowa would have as well, but he was dreaming up different uses for that new toy out…Log.

"I mean, it can be saved right?" Heero asked making his way behind Duo; he placed a hand on his chin and began to examine the mess. It did look a little better than before, but, a mess…none the less. "I suppose it can." Said Quatre, as well, placing a hand on his chin. "Guys, please! Please, get this thing out of my hair!" Duo whined out.

"I mean, we don't really want to cut his hair-" Quatre began, But Trowa Jumped up into the air for a moment. "And why not?" he said in a deep voice. Quatre looked back over at Heero. "Because his hair is very special."

"Right!" Said Duo. "And I suppose, we don't want to destroy a perfectly good object." Quatre said softly, more to himself than any one.

"NO! I want you to kill it!" Duo began. "Take it out back and…" his voice got very deep and hollow, "…Buuuuurn…iiiiiiit…."

Heero and Quatre glanced at one another for a moment, then back down at the mess. "So what's the plan?" Asked Trowa. Rejoining reality. "Well," Quatre began, placing his defeated hands at his sides, "I can't say at this point. Let's just keep messing with it until we get somewhere."

30 minutes and a six pack of soda later…

"I don't know." Heero sighed plopping down on the couch. "Maybe if we…no…What if we…nah, that won't work….OOOH OOOH! What if we blow it up…no, no, then he would be dead…." Everyone looked over at Trowa who looked a hot mess himself. Standing on one foot, with his arms up in the air a little, looking like a stalking animal. He looked over at everyone else and blinked a few times. "Maybe we should call it a night." Quatre said. He was trying like hell to advert his eyes from the raging Trowa. "Don't tell me you guys are really giving up." Duo said softly. Even though, deep down, he had that feeling that nothing would ever work. He was tired. Plus, his head hurt. "What more can we do Duo. Its hopeless." Heero said. "Not Hopeless…just not a job for us, this looks like a job for…BAT MAN!" Trowa said jumping into the air. And for once, he knew what he was talking about. Heero and Duo looked at one another, and then at Quatre, who smiled and grabbed the telephone.

10 minutes later.

"Think you can do it?" asked Quatre.

"It's simple." Came the voice of our stranger. A Fat little boy in a batman outfit. He was James Whittiker. The boy from down the road. They all thought of him as a super hero. The boy looked over at Duo and went to work. A few seconds later he had the string undone, and was handing the Yo-Yo off to a tearful Duo Maxwell. "Thank you so much James!" He said taking his prize. "no need to thank me Ma'am, just doin' my job. Now…"He turned to Quatre. "My payment."

"Payment?" Quatre asked looking at everyone else, the all looked puzzled. "I see." The boy said. "Well...If you can't pay me, I'll need something of value in return." James was no push over; this 10 year old knew his way.

"How about a nice plate of cookies!" said Quatre. James did not look pleased. "How about my ball of yarn." Asked Trowa. James's eyes brightened. "I'll take it!" the boy exclaimed. And off he went with his prize.

Duo giggled as he whizzed his yo-yo up and down. Heero watched, his eyes moved up and down in time with the Yo-Yo. "Odd how hypnotic it is, huh." Heero looked over at Trowa who was watching too. His head bobbing up and down. "I suppose." Heero said, scotching away a little. "I LOVE THIS THING!" Duo Screeched as he gave the toy a hard release. Then gasped as it came around and smacked him on the noggin, and rapped itself around his entire body. "Oh no…." Duo said in a short breath. Quatre looked over, and sighed. "No one touch him, I'll get the phone…"

The end.

Hey, them Yo-Yo's are no joke. Steer clear…they are out to get you….


End file.
